All On MY Mind
by Harbinger Loki
Summary: Due to ojosnegro, I have decided on a follow-up chapter. Have fun! READ'N' REVIEW!
1. Part 1: Thatz

All in My Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights, Mineko Ohkami does.

A/N: This is a Thachel. (Thatz/Kitchel) I really like Thatz and Kitchel stories because there isn't a lot of them Please don't kill me for this!! 

Thatz's POV

~~

Who would have thought Kitchel would do something stupid like that!! I hate it when she leaves me behind her in borin' ol' Draqueen with Rune, who if I even mention the word treasure or food to he throws swords or chairs at me, and Rath,who even say yokai and he's going to ask you where, when and what type. BORING!!!

I don't want to be left behind and another thing is she could be hurt!! _ Damn!! I hate it when she does this!! This is getting me hungry again!! Damn her….

Even sitting at the table trying to act normal, I can't get her off my mind. Maybe she's hurt? NAH!! I've known that skinny little theif since we were kids. She's always given me a hint on treasure hunting areas with her gang. 

Why does she have to make me so mad!!! I can barely trust her as far as she can kick me. Maybe its just the treasure that is getting me worried. After all, if she gets the treasure then won't she leave me? But wouldn't that be a godsend? Hah!! Probably…..Then Why am I worried?

Thatz this is unbecoming of you!! Scolding myself, how funny. A knock at the door, doors open and there is magical faerie boy, Rune….I can't tell him I want to go!!

Me feeling? Nope!! I'm the usual, course I did almost lose a bet against K-STOPSTOPSTOP!!!!!! PUT THE SWORD AWAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!! RUNE!!! Whew!! Sword out of view!! Happy Thatz!! Me so happy now, like life very much thank you!!

Sure thing, I'll tell you when I'll be having a problem, Rune. YEAH RIGHT. Big hell no there. How doesn't he knows he kinda scares people with his short temper. Man, He almost acts as pmsed as Kitchel!! OMG!!! HAHHAAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAAA!! I can almost picture him with Kitchel's outfits!!! HAHAHAAHHAHAAAA!! OMG!! I think I'm rollin' on the floor, Okay time to get up Thatz. 

Whee…That was funny. I'll be sure not to mention that. I wonder what she's after this time!! Man, that was such a mean thing like her to do that!! Damn her!! I want to get out of here….No one's really as exciting here as it is out there with her or treasure-hunting!! Time to go to sleep again…..

_What's this? Falling Sakura…..A long road with Sakuras around it….Its going to whiteness…..My mind seems out of conciousness….What is happening?! Why can't I wake up? _

A person stands right ahead underneath the Sakura…..HEY!! YOU!! HEEEEEEEEY!!! Don't they hear me?! Hold on!! They must've!! Their head swivels towards my eyes to be met by a blank stare and the person is a she and I know her!! KITCHEL!!!

DAMNIT!! BITCH!!! GET BACK HERE!!! She's drifting away in a beautiful dress….I don't think I've ever seen her in even a skirt lest of all a dress……….She's too much of a tomboy…..Beautiful, as I run towards her. She raises her hand towards me and out seeps from her palm…..ITS BLOOD!!! WHY?!?!?

Still, continuing onwards toward her, the dress that clings to her almost as if she's a lifeline, Blood splattering our paths and I'm dragged back…Why is this!?!? KITCHEL!!!!!

KITCHEL!!! WHA?!?! RUNE!! What are you doing here? Nightmare? What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong….Nothing, nada…not a damned thing….wha? Stop giving me that look and just leave okay? 

Sheesh. I SO did not call out in my sleep and NO!!! I didn't have a nightmare…..Maybe….Just maybe….I'll get some food for an early breakfast by Cernozura…..

Way too EARLY for BREAKFAST??!!?!? WTH?!?! Who ever heard of such a thing!!! ITS ALWAYS breakfast somewhere in the world!! ^_^ I knew that would do it. Thank you, Cernozura!! ^__^ FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODD!!!!

I think this is the seventh plate of breakfast for me, Oh well. Hey there Rath, Cesia, Rune. Ack!! Don't sneak on me Tethues!! GOD!! You people just scare the hell out of me. Anywhoo, Gotta go, people to steal from, Y'know the usu- RUNE PUT THE CHAIR DOWN!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! ___;;;; 

I am soooo glad the Dragon Lord came in!! Breath in life, TRY NOT to get on Rune's nerves!!! Wha? I rather like living thank you, it sure beats out the alternative!! I don't want to become some spectre and not be able to eat food!! Wha? She's still not back!!!! 

Oh, SHUT UP!! THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON WITH ME AND THAT SKINNY LITTLE BRAT!!! Stop that look RUNE!!! _;;; Leaving now!! So…..THEMISH!! ARGH!! To think I have feelings with Kitchel…..I….I think I may……NO!! STOP THINKING THAT WAY!!! SNAP BACK TO IT THATZ!!!!!

You don't like Kitchel that way, You don't like Kitchel that way, You don't like Kitchel that way!!! Huh? Oh, Sorry Kai-stern. Have you seen Kitchel? You have?! WHERE?!?! Stop giving me that damned look!! She went treasure-hunting without me!! So unfaaaaaaaiiiirrr!! Just near Luwa? ^_^ Okay, Thanks!!! 

I'm a baby cat, Meow Meow!! ^_^ I better hurry out before Rune catches me!! Sneak Sne-RUNE?!?!? O_ I CAN'T GET OUT!!!! ARRRRRRGH!!! DAAAAAAAAAAMNIT!!! That's it I'm going to sleep, see ya. 

Damnit. Can't get to sleep……I want my sleeeeeeeep!!! _**** I want to sleep and there's nothing going on with all the dragon fighters about and off-duty…..What to think of? Nothing….Except maybe for what Kitchel was going after…..

Why'd I have that dream? That was just too weird. Sakura….They petals are soft and of ocurse beautiful like Kitchel's lips and that blank stare……What was it about? It was if she had no soul as if she came to say something but couldn't……

What was with her in the dream? Was it a warning or a dream? A nightmare perhaps? I don't know….Why did I have it? I think what freaked me out so bad was that Kitchel had run away from me. That just isn't like her at all……Oh, well….Like I CARE!!! Hmph!! She can get in all the trouble she wants by herself!!

All the trouble she wants…..but then who'll tell you about the newest rumors and treasure places? Kitchel always told me them but then again part of the time she did lie to me and steal from me…..I don't know what I may feel for her but it certainly can't be love!! She's a human and while I'm a dragon Knight, won't I'll always be nearly immortal and young? It wouldn't work, I could be going on to look twenty-seven and she'd be dead…..

It would never work out……….

Wha? Morning again? Didn't I just fall asleep? Yup, and it looks to be another unfortunate boring day still here in the palace….Yup, I think I'm ready to hurt myself against a wall. At least I'd be able to entertain myself…..

Growl? Oh, Yeah, I need to eat!! HOW COULD I FORGET THAT?!?! Something's just wrong with me…….Yup, Somethin's very wrong. I can feel it just by the vibes of the area. I know I'm definitely not good at reading auras and stuff but yeah, I feel as if seomthing's amiss. No one's in the breakfast hall, and that is something really bad then. 

Rune?! What's wrong with this?! HUH?!?! A demon possessed a human and everyone's trying to keep Rath away? That sounds normal I'm going back to sleep. Stop shaking me Rune!! WHA?!?!?!!?? It's KITCHEL?!?!?!?! Runnnig!!!! She probably fell for the trick that I had!! DAMNIT!! WHY'D SHE HAVE TO BE SOOOOOOO STUPPID!!!!

O_O Scary, Scary, Kitchel…..

Whew!! Well, Battle over….Kitchel recovered slightly with the help of!!! DRAGON EYES!! Presented by Yours, Truly!! I reek….Oh, well….I'm HUNGRY!!!!!!

Two days later and almost ten times being nearly dead by Rune, I have been to Kitchel's guest room. She just seems to sleep there all peaceful and all. I think that was what my dream was about. She was trying to tell me about the demon……She's so beautiful……WHAT DID I JUST THINK?!?!?! HER BEAUTIFUL!?!?!? YOU MUST BE JOKING THATZ!!! Kitchel, me no likie!! 

But I guess I do…….Better let no one know, otherwise they'll laugh at my ass. Well, No one's here now, maybe I can talk to her……Hey, Kitchel? Kitcheeeeeeel? Chel? I guess its no use….Why'd you hav eto go and do that and leave me out of the TRE-I better speak softer, I don't want any of them to know that I'm talking to you? Why'd you leave without me, huh? That was just……inconsiderete……

Anywhoo, I gotta leave, almost time for dinner and everyone will be worried about me if I don't come since Food's important too y'know!! ^_^ Hey, Kitchel….You look so damn fine in a dress, wear one for me one time, okay, tomboy? See Ya.

Another three days later and I think I might literally kill her if she doesn't wake up and tell me what happened. I'm making Rune and some of the others a bit worried. I'm starting to skip dinner and lunch and Cernozura knows how bad my appetite is. She's been feeding Kitchel and me when I'm not near the other's. 

Is she ever going to wake up? I want her to!! I need someone who knows about treasure!!! Maybe that's why I don't go after most women…….They really don't know nothin' about being a thief and treasure…..I mean sure, Cesia's nice, Tintlet's beautiful and everything else but she's definitely Rune's woman and Kitchel's the only woman thie I've known in quite a long way back. 

Stupid Tomboy. She still hasn't awakened. I sigh and guess I'll join dinner with everyone else. See ya, 'Chel. Okay, FOOD IS GOOOD!!! ^______^ I LOVE FOOD!!! Whoa!! My plates go fast I think I'm on the twelveth plate!! This is really good Cernozura!! I think I'm going to go and check on Kitchel now. See ya. 

Huh? Opening the door to see someone in the room on the balcony. Who is it? By the look of the bed, it seems as if Kitchel's still in it. Is it Cesia or Tintlet left to heal her? Closer look definitely needed. Walking and walking to the open Balcony doors, I can see the lithe form, hair a little long, so hell no not Tintlet or Cesia, maybe Delte? Well, no Dealte's not here. So then….

OH!! SHIT!! She's turning around. She's turning around, THATZ!! She can't know I care!! Well, Why not? Hold on!! She's in a dress? A beautiful and long, silver pale white dress. My, oh, my……Is that my heart? She's just so gorgerous, but her cheeks……They look as if she's been crying…….

Yeah, Thatz is my name. Who else, Kitchel? Wha?! Hug feels so nice…..Warm and fuzzy feeling!! ^^;;;;; She's…..Stop crying, Kitchel……Why is my stomach twisting in knots about this? IT wasn't even my fault!! Why won't se stop!? I didn't do anything!! 

Shh….Its okay, 'Chel…..I'm here now…..I'm here now…..I know how it feels…..It feels so horrible as if you've lost all your might and your jig is up……Its okay….The Dragon Lord knew that you weren't yourself……..We both knew……Well, of course dummy!! Now, c'mon…..stop crying….I'm not mad at you….Nope, not even at all……except for the treasure part but I'll keep that to myself…..

That's better. I know how bad it feels, to feel like you've sinned…..You don't have to talk of it…..Besides, Whay made you wear the dress? A feeling? Well, okay…..Female thing I guess……Haaahahhaha!!! That's the 'Chel I know!! Its good to have you back, y'know…. C'mon, Lets get you back to sleep, you're not even fully healed. Oh, stop protesting, stupid. There….Wha? Will I be here? I guess….I'll stay for awhile but then its chowing on some grub time, okay? 

That's better, now off to sleep. Good, now she's asleep and I can go and eat some more…..But I should stay…..After all, I did promise her…….Kitchel, I don't know what I may feel for you and how you are, but trust me……I think you're the only thief who can steal underneath my own nose, from me…..

~~

OMG!!! O_O I'm sure to be flamed to hell and back!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!! I DUN WANNNA!!!! _;;;;;; JUST PLEASE REVIEW!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Part 2: Kitchel

All on My Mind

Part 2: Kitchel

A/N: Someone asked me to do a part 2 so I decided why the hell not. The first one didn't take that long and the second shouldn't either. Well, hopefully it doesn't.

Okay, onto the show!!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

If there ever was any doubt on the fact that Draqueen was boring, it had just left. Lord Lykouleon hasn't let me out of his sight. I REALLY didn't MEAN to try and steal the treasure that I'd gotten for him, I mean, okay jewels and everything are pretty…..

Drool coming down, need to wipe face before Lykouleon sees it!! I really don't like embarrassing myself in front of the man but at least he's not as bad as Thatz. That punk.

Oh, well, Adventure here we come!!! -

Lalallaaaalllalalalala!!! Oh, shut up, Ringleys. I'm so definitely not deaf. Why do you say something like that anyway, faerie boy? Do you know how much I could squeeze you right here and now with one fist? That's right, keep looking the other way, because YOU can't enter MY mind!! o

HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA!! O

Okay, okay, quick laugh over. Oh, yes Lykouleon, I will watch myself so carefully. Yeah right. What else am I going to do, drop dead and get some demon to steal my body? --;

Oooooo……Not a good time to remember hot Saabel……Hot dre-NEVERmind!! Did not mean Saabel but oh shivers. Oh, well, that demon was weird but he was interested, too bad Nadil had him on a short chain.

Now when you go do adventures you need lots and lots of food. I mean lots. Hold on, Thatz ain't coming? But you know that it would be HELPFUL, Lord Lykouleon.

Grr…….Stupid Dragon tribe!!! GRR!!! HEY!! Sudden relevation 101!!! THATZ CAN'T TAKE KITCHEL'S TREASURES!! I mean LYKOULEON'S TREASURES!! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!

Kitchel likes this a lot!! Yep, yep, she does!! Kitchel is now going to stop talking to herself in third person because she's comfuzzled as all hell.

Okay, packed and ready to go Ringleys? What else is new? That little faerie should be handy with his supplies but oh, no, he just brings that lunkhead, Thatz. Glare of doom not working!!! Should use fingers around itty-bitty body like King Kong!!!

I'm KING KONG HEAR ME RO-Oh, did I say that outloud? SHIT!! Uh….don't ask, Thatzy-poo!! Teehee, Leaving, so go do something stupid and have the "girly-man" find out. It'd be just interesting to find you impaled with yet another broken sword or wooden chair.

Yes, yes. I'm always careful. Stop being my mother Con man. You're not my mother because you're not dead and…….hmmm…….I'll have to think of other reasons, cause suddenly I have a picture of you, Thatz, wearing a dress and looking like mom.

MUST NOT LAUGH!! WAIT FOR IT!!!

Good warning Kitchel!! Let's go already, you damn dragonfly. Leave, leave, STOP FOLLOWING MORON!!! Boulder I had in hand, SHOOT and SCORE!!! Thatz now has the face of a crater.

Crater face……..teeeheee!!! Wait once you're out of hearing and sight range and then let it all go, Ktichel, that's right girl!!

Okay, Let's got to Lumere's, Ringleys!! WHAT?! Thatz never took you to meet Master? Master was the one who taught me EVERYTHING!!! Thatz is such a dumb ass sometimes. Oh,well…..Okay, I admit mind, a CUTE dumb ass.

What? Do I have food on my face or something, Ringleys? I really hope I didn't say anything out loud. Firefly over there would never end it. Walking into said bar, and getting a happy smile from Master!!

Hiyas Mas-NO!! I DO NOT LOVE THATZ!! NO WAY ARE WE MARRIED!!!! ;; Oh sorry for that little itsy bitsy out burst, Master. But that is true. Thatz Kitchel weirdness. Not happening. Not any time soon anyway.

Soooo……Let's get away from my infidelity, and move on to the local treasure hot spots!! Oh, great. I was going there anyway. It's near Chantel, right? Good. Cause I'd get maybe lost some place else.

Okay, bye Master. I'll bring you a piece of treasure from my journey!! Ta ta, human world, Kitchel is on her working job thingy………yeah….I need better encouragement speeches.

Anyway, Ladidadidaaaaaa!!!

Okay, okay, I'm checking back into you mind, because I've been trying to get to this damned hole in the ground for a little over a week since I arrived in Chantel two days before. Ringleys sleeps like an insect, but I don't know how that works since I've never seen an insect sleep. Maybe they sleep in cocoons…….That's metamorphing butterflies, Kitchel…..

Anyway!!! This damned hole in the ground just doesn't want to be found. Crunch crunch crunch? Definitely not good. Ringleys? FAERIE?! RINGLEYS?!?!?!? Where the hell are you?

Oh, my luck has totally run out. Hi Mr. Demon, is that a…..faerie…..wing……in….YOUR MOUTH?!?!?!??!? YOU CANNIBAL!!! YOU ATE MY DAMNED INS-I mean, FAERIE!!! GET WHAT'S COMING TO!!! ARRRRRGH!!!

Oo I've met worse demons. I can't believe I just lost Ringleys!!! I'm not crying am I? Good, not crying. Thatz wouldn't want me to cry like this. In fact that ass hadn't even cried at Fergie's funeral.

Well, I also didn't but that's beside the point. So stuck upon on him, am I? He's been constantly bugging me even in my thoughts. Thatz, do me a favor and go to hell. Leave me the hell alone because even when I'm away from you and your amusing antics and everything, YOU STILL BUG ME!!!

Calming down no-GODS!! HELP!!! It WASN'T dead!!!!!!! T…Thatz!!! Please……………save me……

_I wonder what must've happened. All I remember was being covered in slime and then………..I called out for Thatz……What is wrong with me? _

_There are pink petals, flowing softly upon the unfelt breeze around me and looking down I see that I am wearing a white dress. Am I married? No, doesn't look like it. Country dress…….HAH……like I'd actually dress in a dress……_

_Someone else is here? The screams of 'hey, you's become clearer as I turn to see who it is that has come to my call of hope. Shit. It's Thatz. HOW DARE HE CALL ME A BITCH!!!!!_

_Oh,well, he at least knows he's a dumb ass. He looks very handsome for once and I can't seem to place my finger on why, so I start drifting backwards. Why? So many questions that I can't seem to answer after all I' not exactly God here, y'know. _

_Reaching for him to come closer, to take my hand and I feel my life slip away. Why? Why must this happen? Why blood?! _

_I feel the urge to vomit, but it desists as eagerly as it began. He's coming. He's going to save me and for the fewest moment of my life, I hear him say my name with concern, love, and panicked hope. _

I fell away into the blood that seeped from my palm onto the floor, falling into darkness with the copper liquid digging into my body suffocating me. THATZ!! HELP YOU MORON!! THATZ!!!

I see a bright light as I have been unconscious for whoever knows how long. I have killed, in fact my body was rejoicing in the massacre of fighters dead at my feet. How? I never ever learned how to fight with anything but daggers!!

This world is just crazy!! Crazy, crazy!!! Sudden urge to throw up not even coming? This is screwed up. Thatz get your two-tacos-short-of-a-fiesta rear in gear, damn it, and save me!!!

Oh, great, Mr. Hero. Watching myself cut down such innocents makes me feel so horrible. My own arms, slashing, killing, reveling in blood. I've never felt such hatred for myself because my body won't react on me.

First Ringleys, now this. I THOUGHT I WAS ON YOUR GOOD SIDE, GOD!!! I'm so pathetic, so helpless. My body won't reply to me. It only wants me to sleep away in the darkness, in the nightmares that pile on me.

Thatz……..He sees me. He sees how revolting I am…….Why? Why can't I just get my body to normal?! THATZ!!! Please, help me………

Another person to duel against, Thatz, ensuring the moment that would never leave us. I don't want to be alone ever again, but right now I feel so low, so helpless. Swords mean nothing, I mean nothing.

Kill me. I deserve it and you hate me anyway, Thatz. My body allowed myself to say those words. I was no longer in the pilot's seat though. He brings out the dragon's eye…….

Another bright light and I am gone, feeling only a slight kiss to the forehead as I watch with closing lids that ass monkey, Thatz, come over and raise me up.

LLLLLLLLLLL

People say that dreams aren't real. I believe they are, why else would I dream of wearing a white dress and seeing him again in it. He was relieved. I could tell in his eyes.

They say that the eyes are the windows of the soul, they're only mirrors that can help one see what they're missing.

In dreams, everything is crazy such as moving from something about war to playing with Barbie dolls. They're like the imagination, a bunch of unneeded mumbo jumbo. Really, in my mind, that's all it takes. Mumbo jumbo.

I can see my dreams as I rest.

All too perfect to be true.

All too perfect to be my own.

Thatz will never be mine. I would never be his. Simply because of that damned thing called pride. I'm a prideful little lioness, Sehkmet, in many words. Wandering the fields of my dreams, I hear the call of his voice so many times. Telling me about the white dress looking beautiful, how I should wear it more often. These often cause me to blush. They also cause me to wonder if he does love me and that these dreams are telling me something.

Then again all dreams are lucid except if you're a prophetess like Cesia or Delte.

I'm just plain ol' me.

Getting up, feeling as if the world is gone, I change into a white dress that was laid out on the table for me by Lord Lykouleon's weirdo wife, Rasaleane. Simple at best but beautiful. A girl like me, Kitchel, should never wear this in public. Tis' a crime to be a little plain and all in something extravagantly beautiful. The dress was never meant for me though I think it was.

Yeah, funny how life is. Shakily, I go over onto the balcony, waiting for life, waiting for someone or something to come. These stupid messages from my dreams are pointless. I start crying as I remember the guilt and the pain of the deaths.

I am nothing more than death it seems. Almost any person who got involved with me died. (Except for Lumere, the Dragon Tribe, and Kyonkichi, my cousin.) Tears that I was never supposed to cry came down at the rememberance of that damned firefly.

So distracted, I turn around, wide eyed when I see HIM in there. During my entire dream-sequences, I had dreamt about him.

Did he see me cry? I hope not otherwise I'd never live it down. But as I search in his eyes, I call out his name, a simple 'Thatz.' My heart is beating so fast and my stomach is doing flip flops from my dreams and more. Why must I feel so weird when I think about him?

I run to him. I have come to the deep consolation that I do feel something for the little con man but otherwise I'd never let him know it. His arms feel so good around me. I can't stop crying it seems as I remember the deaths I have put on my head.

You did know? Are you mad? He reassures me, the nerve of him. Nonetheless, his gesture is thoughtless like normal and now in my emotionally-wrecked state leaves me worst off in the heart-beating faster department.

I don't want to talk about it.

I wore a dress because of a….a feeling. That and it was the only thing for me to wear besides my underwear, dipwad. Gawds, Thatz, you're a moron and a half sometimes!! Yeah, yeah. I know.

NO!! I don't want to go back and be alone. I don't want to be alone, Thatz!! Don't leave me alone!! I AM NOT PROTESTING!! I'm PLEADING!! DON'T. LEAVE. ME. ALONE!!!!

Okay, okay. Will you be here though? He'll stay for awhile. I'm relieved. For once in my life, I don't want to be independent. I want someone else to carry my burden with me. I still feel the sting of his kiss upon my forehead.

I still want to feel it again. As he lets go and leads me to bed, I wonder if I will ever feel those arms and lips on me again.

I hope so.

Thatz, for being such a dimwitted slob, I think you've stolen my heart, you little con man.

LLLLLLLL

I don't this was as funny as last time, but I did it all the same. I merely wanted to get Kitchel's POV of what happened. I may add a third part but I don't think so. The third part would mainly be about the battle to a song. I want to thank Aquajogger for being such an awesome person. She did an awesome comic of Thatz and Kitchel from a paragraph of the first All on My Mind.

It looked so awesome!! Anyway, this is also a thank you to her for writing a dedication to me, and to ojosnegro for getting me to do this.

Now, time for the reviewing responses:

**Laenavesse:** Yeah, grammar isn't exactly a strong suit of mine. Anyway, the thing is about this style of writing is that it is very screwed up and you kinda have to imagine it all. The way I thought about it was usually at the start of a paragraph but never in the middle. You have to read the entire thing over and over which eventually causes you to hate me but oh, well!!

**Aki-chan the Yaoi lover:** oo Wow!! I've never had a yaoi lover review my story!! SO HAPPY!!! I love some yaoi couplings but this section just overflowed with them that I had to put something in and since I didn't particularly like any other people that Thatz and Kitchel I decided to do them instead of Rune and Tintlett.

**CNCFreak:** oO;;;; I really try. I do. Yeah, it was overflowing when I did the first one.

**Me:** ……….Then why the fuck read it? Thank you for reviewing but if you're going to smash the pairing that says blantantly on the outside what it is, then don't review and say that you hate it. That was probably five minutes wasted out of your precious time to go read some Thatz/Rune/Rath ficlet. Besides, I don't think I'll request Kitchel or anyone else to bugger off. Thank you once more for reviewing.

**When:** Difference is the key to imagination.

**Chaotic Pink Chocobo:** Hey, kick ass screen name. Thanks for reviewing!!

**Knowwii:** Thanks!! I'll try.

**Aquajogger:** Nada, not late at all. Really? I didn't know until now. Scary doesn't exactly describe it. I'd say more like motivated? Lol, Love it? ;; I wasn't sure it was really lovable but it's even one of my personal favorites that I've done besides Drunken Lullaby and a few one-shots. Trust me, Thatchelness is a very good thing since not a lot of people even support the pairing, which I find highly unfair, but you just can't change people's minds. Of course, I forgive you. And thanks so much for reviewing, you brighten my day with Thatchelness.

**Ojosnegro:** lol, they already did, but that's all right. Lol, I can see that. It wasn't perfect and anway, this was the one you requested!! Have fun!! I'll try to e-mail you.

Thanks to all!! PLEASE LEAVE A SMALL REVIEW IF ANYTHING!! LOVES TO ALL!!!


End file.
